


Plan, A

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sometimes you need a plan. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. It just hit me while watching the rerun. Set during the scene where CJ tells them about the paper and leaves. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask.





	Plan, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Plan  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Fluff,   
Rating: CHILD  
Pairing: Josh/Toby  
Series: No  
Spoilers: A couple for "Let Bartlet be Bartlet".  
Summary: Sometimes you need a plan.  
Archive Instructions: If you want this oddity, it's yours.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Aaron shares, but I don't think he knows it.  
Author's Notes: Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. It just hit me while watching the rerun. Set during the scene where CJ tells them about the paper and leaves. Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. 

**A Plan by Perpetual Motion**

"Our second year doesn't seem to be going much better than our first." Josh glanced from the papers in his hand to Toby.

"No." Toby shifted in his seat and tightened his crossed arms. "What should we do?"

"Run screaming?"

"Can't. We're Democrats."

Josh grinned a little bit and ran a hand through his hair. "We're not allowed?"

"No. We need a plan."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Toby uncrossed his arms and stretched slightly. "If this paper goes public we're going to need a diversionary tactic."

Josh scratched the back of his head. "We could threaten a small country."

"No." Toby's voice didn't change for the even tone he had been using the whole conversation.

"Threaten a large country?"

"No."

"We could always come out of the closet."

"We could watch our careers go down the drain."

"We could go home tonight and have enough sex to forget about this." 

"You could comb your hair." Toby leaned over and smoothed Josh's hair down.

Josh leaned into it like a cat. "Thought we weren't doing public displays of affection."

"Extenuating circumstances."

"Which would be."

"We're about to get royally screwed, and we're allowed a moment to relax."

"You relax by messing up my hair."

"Yeah."

Josh raised his eyebrows. ~I could complain, or I could enjoy this. I think I'll just shut up.~  



End file.
